


[CRX]Nostalgia Sonatina

by MasterSeal



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSeal/pseuds/MasterSeal
Summary: 一场遍体鳞伤的后日谈，在彼此伤口的血腥味中尝到浅淡的回甘。夜半的舞会只是他们迈出的一小步，他们的未来还很长。时间点在未来，纯捏造剧情。
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 4





	[CRX]Nostalgia Sonatina

距离黎明还有二十二声钟响。

Simon的手攥了个空，于是他彻底告别了睡眠。很幸运地，前半夜无梦，所以这次醒来姑且算得上和平，而且是今晚第一次。以一个姿势平放许久的小臂有些僵硬，他把手翻过来，向床的另一侧摸索，但没有得到任何拥抱或者力道适中的回握；那里是冷的，睡着的人已经不见踪影，但他只是坐起身来，倚着床头，像没睡过一样清醒，揉着双眼缓解它们被强行闭合的疲劳。

他一面安静地等待困意的回涌，一面注视着黑暗中唯一的光源。书房虚掩着的门后发出暖色的黄光，随着一阵轻盈的按键声而暗淡下去，随后是叹息声、倒水声和玻璃器皿相互碰撞的清脆声响，一如很多已经度过的夜晚。

这只是昔日的阴霾下两人无数不眠之夜中的一个，因此，当Colin突然向他提出“和我一起重返过往”的邀请时，Simon一时不知该露出什么表情。

  
如果他愿意去数，Simon Jackson可以知道他回到Node 08之后已经过了多久。他先前从没用过纸质日历，但自从在另一个人的要求下开始使用之后，他甚至有些喜欢上了撕掉一页的日课。

相似的人格不可避免地相互吸引，它们牵扯着二人落入同一场剧变的中心，而在风暴过境之后，公信力一落千丈的A.R.C.又不介意为昔日逃犯的能力付费，它需要建立在未被完全发掘的科技基础之上的技术来修补曾经链接着整个世界、如今已经支离破碎的网路，从而再次给予了他们相同的社会身份。大量的共性和奇妙的互补给这段关系带来了太多的必然，虽说他和Colin Neumann Jr.之间恋人关系的建立和坦诚相待之间仿佛隔了一个世纪，但在一切之初他们甚至从未抱过全身而退的希望，倒也显得它来得不算迟了。

他们甚至跳过了“成为恋人”的阶段，直接进入了对彼此的陪伴中。我们所经历的胜过世上任何一场热恋的开端，Colin曾经开玩笑似的向他提起过，而他夹着对方的手臂点了两下头。

CyTus系统的崩溃直接为所有的精神芯片判了死刑，它们的启用期限被无限期延长，以至于移除它的手术项目如今在大部分的医疗所中都能见到。人类的精神与网路被彻底划分开来，被迫脚踏实地地从基础原理做起，Colin在iM上用他一贯严肃的发文口吻表达过对前景的肯定，奇迹般地没有引来太多争论——也许因为无法直抵精神的讯息在人们的善忘下更加脆弱，也许因为很多人都在努力适应现况，让咬文嚼字的精力显得格外有限。OS空间在为世人所知之前就已被尘封，最后一名迷路灵魂的离去令“精神网路相关电子创伤症候群”成为历史。他亲手在Shannon的康复疗程安排上签字，他终于可以以兄长原本的身份去探视她，听见她叫出自己的名字，和她说笑，为她弹奏，向她许下回归正常生活的承诺。他依旧会维护自己的头盔，但已经记不得多久没有戴过它了，可能和距离他上次在iM发布音乐动态的时间一样久，它也许会在未来的演出中派上用场，也许不。他不知道女孩子们是否顺利回归了正常生活，但她们的内心超乎常人的坚韧，她们的音乐和游戏台正在iM上逐渐复苏，他希望她们和上面过的一样好。

人类社会倒退了一截，但状况平稳，一切都在逐步向好。在日光下看起来确实如此，以至于多数人不知道阴翳的存在。

Simon还会时常摸摸耳后，特别是在每次惊醒之后，他正在逐渐习惯皮下无芯片的触感。不过一个时代物证的消失往往不会带走已经存在的烙印，如今大脑重归它神秘又珍贵的地位，没有任何人能够染指不属于自己的精神，但这也使得寻求外力干涉已经全然不可能，任何一段记忆，任何一种情绪，都有可能在某一刻汹涌而出，在人类脆弱的神经元上恣意狂舞。它们仿佛有着自己独特的策略，总是在夜深人静之时倾巢而出，瞄准此刻缺少美好视觉遮蔽的人心，在最深沉的黑暗中化作色彩斑斓的梦境。旧时代没有离去，他曾无数次在自己的膝头或者带着一点热度和纸张味道的怀中（乐谱和书本闻起来几乎没有什么区别，无论如何，Colin和它们的接触实在是太过频繁了）将它驱散，有时甚至睁着眼守着臂弯到黎明。

他感觉自己始终没有离开过那片充斥着不和谐电波的空间，他学会了自我保护似的维持浅眠，于是血液鲜少再从Diego身上的弹孔里流过他的眼睛。但他也偶尔会在堆积的疲劳之下失去平衡、沉沉入睡，从一双酒红色的眼睛里落入OS空间失真的光影中。也许它只是一时兴起在他的海马体里刻下一片混乱的复制品，对入侵者们长久的诅咒。他有时只会射杀一两个无人机，有时会面对无穷无尽的无人机之海，被脉冲枪击穿的地方电火花四溅，溅到他脸上的却是腥黏的人体组织，他可能最终被撕碎，也可能只是满心疲惫地在那里挨到天明。偶尔也会出现第三人称视角的梦境，他看见自己近乎疯狂地敲打Shannon周围的无形墙壁，低头哭泣的她对自己视若无睹。他甚至有一次想要切掉自己的手——他杀过那么多的人吗？他不知道，至少他在梦里无力细数，他花了很大力气才把手从尸体千层酥里拔出来，它沾满了赤红的恶臭。他无法忍受肮脏不堪的肢体，于是他将枪口对准了自己的手臂。

“又做梦了吗？”

梦境轰然破碎。

唤醒他的声音每每掺着睡意，但低沉而温和，Colin在他僵硬的掌心落下一个吻，梦里的污秽便全部消失了。Simon往往会向后靠一靠，让被冷汗浸透的后背贴在年长者温热的胸口上，痉挛的心脏在后颈的阵阵暖流中逐渐归于原本的节奏，牵着他的呼吸回到足以再次合眼的程度，然后周而复始。他所做过的尝试全部归于徒劳，药物的副作用只会令他度过难以忍受的白天，在两人道过晚安之后，另一方天地总如约而至。

他从未和Colin说起过这件事，他觉得夜夜环抱着自己的对方应该更清楚他的每一次惊颤发生在何时。事实上Colin也未完全复位，枕边人再敏感不过了。Simon总能听到他对义肢的些许抱怨，生产精密器械的公司的水平同样被技术拖了后腿，先前时常在网路上声讨的音乐家却少再有向它们致电。每次Colin演奏的声音戛然而止，Simon一定跟着抬起头，然后就能看见他颇为无奈地调整小拇指搭在琴弓上的位置，或者茫然地注视着谱架上展开的五线纸，这时Simon总会想起他再未提起演奏会的事，和不知道是否归咎于A.R.C.的工作频率但终归是被稀释了的创作；Colin也从未向他提起过这一切。

在“求知欲”构成的表象下，Simon试着用他的理解去改进义肢的组成和运作程式，而一直给予他正面反馈的Colin配合得不可思议。机械部件必须向人体寻求同步，让Simon无法克服神经电流回输周期性的发生，于是他习惯了每晚入睡前与微凉的金属十指交握。他的反应速度确实变快了，大多数时候他都能抓住Colin。欲起未起的人总会用吻和低语来对打扰他的睡眠致歉，身侧随着轻微的下陷感而再次陷入寂静。但Simon也会有做不到的时候，比如现在，他很难以一己之力同时牵回沉睡的两个人。如果Colin回来时他还醒着，他难免会额外得到一番无需担心的叮嘱。而他往往以闻声装睡来为对方减免这份负担——

也许他今天也该这么做的，与黄铜上自己变了形的倒影四目相对时Simon难免产生这样的想法——而不是跟着Colin一起走出去，然后被迫参与一场半夜举行的家庭成员见面会。而且不得不承认……他也有了些兴趣，看来这场深夜闹剧不知道要多久才能结束了。

他得好好利用一下明天的轮休也说不定。

  
“所以，这是什么？”

Simon并不想解释自己没有被吵醒，Colin往往也会心有灵犀地不去问，尤其是年轻的恋人显然想开启另一段话题的时候。Simon不是没有注意过墙角蒙着防尘布的大件，但他今天才看到它上端奇怪的弧形的原貌，一朵圆润的铜质八瓣花。铜管上伤痕以外的部分光亮如新，他的指腹便只是擦过它表面的空气。

“那是留声机，Simon。它因为这些有型的音波而存在。”Colin展示出双掌夹着的胶碟，空白的碟封在他面前缓慢地转过六十度。

“……是很古老的东西了啊。”Simon皱着眉，“别告诉我这是你的勘探夹带。”

“不、不……这个可不好追溯了呢。假如这件事只有我能胜任，工作场所就不那么重要了，不是吗？”

Simon已经能够在对Colin感到无奈的时候毫无压力地笑出声，他想起Colin的iM上的确有过一篇文章，破碎的碟片和“老师”痛心疾首的文字很搭。而Colin肯定了他的猜想，“只不过是复原到拷贝而已，蠢材们想破头也做不出来的事情。”

“你只是‘随手在做’……了很长时间，Colin。”

“很高兴你能这么想。”

娴熟的演奏家并不在意弦外之音，他将碟片放了进去，红宝石唱针在灯下故作神秘地一闪。“它的出现可能还要在已考据的历史之前，非常美妙的——振动和压力的艺术，忠实的记录者，独身一人就足以胜任一支乐队。”

一张碟片、一份茶、一个下午。Colin语气和目光里的自豪来自于他沉浸半生的领域，如今有了空闲和心意去了解它的Simon已经能够坦然地以赞许回应，更何况他现在除了点头之外还能做什么呢。

“所以你要放那张唱碟了吗？我不反对你晚上放点助眠音乐来听。”

“不，事实上……宾客已经来齐了呐。”

手摇发条的声音充满了整个书房，Colin用他所熟悉的语气平静地叙述起一场天方夜谭。

“那么、Mr.Simon。我是否有幸邀您参与一场数百年前的舞会？”

  
舞曲曾经响彻历史中无数个阳光明媚的午后和群星璀璨的夜晚，又随着已经逝去的交际形式而被遗忘，一切对过去的记忆只剩下从废墟的碎片中拼凑出来的一套繁文缛节。将百年前的艺术呈现在公众面前并不是一件容易的事，人们的目光总停留在无意义的礼仪和令人不适的沉重服装上，进而提炼出当下轻飘飘的优越感。但音乐家与考古学家乐意着眼于它们被忽略的、独特的美，为了参透化用而作数不清的功课。那确实是一部分美妙而灿烂的文化，Simon切身地从Colin的作品中体会到，但究竟是古老的奥秘死死抓住了同样历史悠久的Neumann家族，还是古典音乐因为Colin Neumann Jr.之流而产生了美感？

Simon不知道，但他倾向于后者。他正站在乱糟糟堆得满地的资料中间，踩着拖鞋，接受一个睡翘了头发的老绅士在凌晨两点四十分左右向他发出的跳舞邀请，而他却觉得过去的家庭舞会可能正是如此。共同生活大概已经让他适应了这家伙的突发奇想了，但这并不妨碍他感到奇怪和无可奈何……一边“现在？你不是在开玩笑？你至少要学会像个正常人一样……”一边向Colin走去，非常坦诚，他对自己说。

“对于时间的问题我感到抱歉……”不、你知道这不是重点，事实上这件事发生的所有细节都不是重点，Colin理所当然地默认了他会接受，只是在用油嘴滑舌营造气氛罢了。“我们已经错过了最佳的举办时间，但这完全不要紧——事实上晚上十点钟几乎被你变成居家工作时间了呢，深深受人信赖的Mr.Simon，所以现在反而最为合适。你不介意的话？”

Colin有意无意地看向卧室的门。现在你和我都不想回到那里去吧，他一面以眼神询问一面陈述事实，手臂伸出的角度如同礼仪本身，恰到好处的谦卑反而是自信。Simon没有任何犹豫地牵住他，已经开始旋转的唱碟发出沙沙声，你看准了我明天没有工作——这实在是有点无厘头——你不需要刻意讨我开心，他短暂的欲言又止间不知多少句话依次从舌尖划过，他脸上的苦恼还没有散去，回答前最后的表情也变成了苦笑。

“你的舞会上连香槟都没有。”

“我再次致歉，Mr.Simon，但我想我们还有红茶。”

“最后一次加水是什么时候？六个小时之前？”Simon毫不留情地给主人家拆台，木笛乐器半柔软半空灵的底奏已经响起，他发觉自己的手心有点出汗。“我们的着装也不合规矩，Colin……Mr.Colin。两个穿着睡衣和拖鞋的客人正准备糟蹋你的厅堂。”

“那我姑且可以做主允许Mr.Simon入场，”Colin压低声音，“——然后你再悄悄带我进来。”

Simon绷不住笑了，舞伴趁机亲吻了他的鼻尖。

留声机长在四条腿的高脚圆凳上，弧度优雅的椅足像壁画上蜷曲的波浪。Colin的书房也许在半空中看起来很开阔，实际上桌案、书柜和堆积的资料占了地面的主导，座椅和乐器又要占去几成，他们全部的会场便只有一个狭小的L型空间。我对跳舞一窍不通，Simon在跟着指引抬起手臂之后突然急急忙忙地出声，就算你教我跳女步我也不一定能注意到。这当然没关系，毕竟我对舞步的认知只停留在理论层面——Colin在他的腰上留下最低限度的手掌的触感，我们大概可以做到比方步多一点点。

“三角步？”Simon咕哝出声。

“很幽默呐，Mr.Simon。现在请让右脚上前……不是踩我——是的、就是这样。请放松一些。”

前进、侧步、后退、回到原处，再在由于其他声部的加入而显得厚重了许多的下一段旋律中再次重复。Simon用了三个循环来教会反应神经要迈哪只脚，而跟上Colin转向的节奏还需要进一步朝随机应变的方向努力。无论如何他不是会被踩到的那个，如果Colin乐在其中的话他似乎也不好说什么，除非站在心疼的立场上？所以Simon决定保持沉默，不、但也并不是全方位的——他根本无法停止抱怨这个太过胡来的舞伴，从“你不能从我的两腿中间迈过去”到“你的诚意甚至跨不过收拾屋子这一道坎”，除了热气还喘出来零散的笑意，凌乱地掺杂在小节们的重音之间。你应该给你的作品做一张碟片，这样你就绝对没法悠悠闲闲地在这里晃荡了，他向Colin提出的“建议”颇有点挑衅的意味；那我一定会把Mr.Simon的新曲刻录在内，Colin不愠不火地回答他，让我们看看唱针究竟有多结实？我已经能够想象了呢，碟胶像刨花木屑一样迅速飞出来的样子。

“我会查你的岗，Colin，你休想换下我的碟。”Simon借着停在桌边的空隙抓起茶水喝了几口，因为太急而被呛得咳嗽。

“噢、彼此彼此。等到它能够量产的时候，我会给你在A.R.C.的办公室也放一台。”Colin在为他拍背的同时轻巧地将杯子接回桌面上。

室内的温度在上升，舞曲的节奏也错觉似的变快了。两人早已不拘于原本的舞步，也许现在就开始自由创作还早了些，但Neumann家主的原则显然是宾主尽欢。一个落足点被一页资料纸占去了，于是他们的裤脚擦过裤脚。被精装书柜透明的玻璃门限制了回身的幅度的时候只能让手腕彼此交叠，而腰后看不到的桌角可以安心交给对方的手护住。遇上天赐的俯身角度，好的，亲吻。Simon责备Colin破坏了交际舞矜持的距离，而对方只是笑着摊手，示意他们中间始终保持着一个小臂的长度。

他们所做的和梦差不多荒唐，他希望自己醒着。但这样的念头只存在了一瞬，他支撑不住自己的细想，他只想沉进当下里去。

这明显不是什么很正经的舞会，因为两个人都在断断续续地发笑，七零八落的动作拼起来倒也有模有样，一直到黑胶的纹路里只剩下沙沙的空白声轨也没有停止。而当他们的身体开始疲倦，步伐逐渐摇晃，在无规则的轨迹中更被动一些的年轻人终于跌坐在书桌边，他又拉住了舞伴的手臂，两双腿互相贴合之后间距的限制也不复存在，而且依旧在缩短。阴影落下的时候Simon忍不住眨起眼睛，但吐息的热度在碰到他的脸前就已经消散。

“现在Mr.Simon感觉好些了吗？”上位者轻轻地问。

“我以为你是先离开房间的那个。”Simon沉默了一会才低声回答，“这很好，……但我们不可能每晚都这样做。”

“这没关系、没关系，我们以后还会想别的办法。现在只有一个小小的问题，这段时间对你而言值得享受吗？是吗？”

Colin不出意料地得到了Simon的首肯，而年轻人清楚这回答来得比心里的声音还要晚些，“很好，这就够了，Simon。我们都在期待一蹴而就的发生，但这不意味着我们没有慢慢来的时间。要知道，讨你欢心是件相当有难度的事情，今夜对我来说也是值得纪念的成就。你不会否定它的吧？”

紧接着点头之后的摇头，那我就试试看吧。Simon在金色的独眼中看到自己放松的表情，而Colin眼角的细纹原来无需笑意都如此柔和，他们在长久的沉默中对视，只是单纯地看着彼此。他此刻难得地脑袋空空，毫无顾忌地顺遂着迎上去，这一次在半路停止的却是对方。

“我所爱的Mr.Simon，我诚挚地向您请求一个吻。”

“……我准许。”

他的拇指腹拨片似的拂过Colin粗糙的侧颊，在双唇一度分离后才将许可给出。光学吉他在触弦之后会逐渐开始发热，而相似的事情即将在他面前发生。

他想象Colin的钢笔是怎样划出一个个音符的，墨水会在干透之前的片刻微微发亮，而他现在就像那张乐谱纸。Simon第一次躺在不该躺的地方，他觉得Colin应该不会介意；Colin总能从桌上的一团乱麻里迅速找出所要的，当他的后背碰到微凉的木制台面的时候，他居然希望Colin也同样能找到他。

但在那之前，他会先一步抓紧Colin。

事实上他的手太过用力了一些，迟钝了许多的义肢突然开始忠实地传达触感，年长者发出吃痛的闷哼，但他对此浑然不觉。也许是因为失眠导致的晕眩感，也许是因为缺氧，Simon在下一个吻覆上来之前尽可能的呼吸，然后居家服滑下桌沿，血液与攀上来的吻相向而行。

他分开双腿的本意是将Colin纳进身前、而不是像现在这样被捉住，脚踝处随即传来短促而清晰的湿润感，倏地将他点燃了。他被以身体极少见光的一部分作为起点，顺着小腿骨缝轻盈地滑过去，在每一处或坚硬或柔软的凸起上留下齿痕；浅红的印迹遍及他的肋骨，蹭着下颌，最后消失在柔软的金色发梢旁。他不知道自己想看清些什么，只是睁着眼任由Colin亲吻他的睫毛，脆弱的眼球由于刺痛盈满了泪，但很快就消退了。

“你看起来像一片波光粼粼的水。”

说这话的人正伏在海面上，被波浪紧紧拥在中间。失去节律的潮汐被从正中分开，水流沿着手指的方向将它吞没。

“是吗，但你真的很会坏气氛……”

Simon以最长的句子作答，他几乎被火焰灼烧殆尽。连润滑液的温度都与手掌相近，光是注意到这一点就足以让他舒服得轻呼出声。他被完全打开了，但皱襞所经历的比起拓开更能称之为抚平，虽然已经放松下来、但大概被摩擦得肿了，在愈发滑腻的同时触感也清晰起来，那甚至蹭到了桌面上——他在移动自己的时候差点滑下去，但立刻就落入踏实的臂膀里。他根本逃不出去，即使他想，全身上下除了声带的每一处都在表达自己对恋人的欲望，他撑起上身向Colin索吻，而年长者大度地回应了他的请求，索取与给予的水声很快难分彼此。

“你不怕弄脏……你的乐谱？”Simon单手环住对方的脖颈，微喘着低伏在耳畔。他感到指节在逐渐退出他，转而被所有的欲求抵住。

“Simon你还在担心这个吗？”笑意也有些气息不稳，“看来我只能努力抱住你了啊。”

他在下一刻就被填满了，所渴望的充实感令Simon全身发颤。

他的手臂无法再支撑自身，但向后倒下的幅度却再次为上位者所限制，在吊灯开始摇晃之前被妥善地安置在桌面上。Colin的手又回到了他的腰际，这是另一场舞会的开始，远了些的距离反而满满情爱的意味；Simon见过唱片修复的工作，他的视线曾经长久地停留在Colin擦拭残骸的双手上，那样灌注了轻柔的珍视的动作绝对称得上是爱抚，而当鲜活的热度和冰凉的金属同时落在他的躯干上，他似乎也成为了承载音乐的纹路本身。

所以唱片会发出乐声啊，他恍惚地想，然后微微张开了口。几乎是彻底地被压制，他的身体要被折起来了，不堪重负的腰骨的抱怨也需要明天才会被听见，在两人都专注于向深处探索的时候就自然而然地淡出了也曾齐备过的考量。只擦过肉壁的痒意之间穿插着撞击腺体的、直白的快感，似乎是有意跳过了一些音符，Simon直到嗓音发粘也未能找到其中的规律，在这之后便更是不可能；毫无规律的刺激本身即在不断滋生新的层次。沉重的喘息间有亲吻胡乱穿梭，他也不再压抑自己的声音，无法连缀成句的单字或者无意义的词语，什么都好，只是发出它们就够了。堆积起来的快感需要疏解的出口，但那显然已经无法满足彼此的需求。

“Colin…。”

他无意识地唤出对方的名字。

一声近乎是痛苦的呜咽却昭示着极乐，引发抽搐的强烈快感和体内扩散开来的暖流搅在一处。有的乐曲会采用齐鸣的终幕，而那大概就是现在了，余音在消退前还会回荡好一阵，让指端不时的一次痉挛将他最后的力气也蚕食殆尽。身心的饱足令人困倦，连耳边数声“我在”的回应都显得模糊而遥远了。突兀的性事对于一个连日难眠的人而言又是太重的负担，他在温存的时候就睡了过去，片刻后响起的钟声也未能扰乱他的呼吸，收紧的手臂和缓缓产生的浮空感——这便是他最后感知到的一切。

至于他要飘向哪里去，溺水的人自然是不知也无心知晓，他只想抱紧这份少见的安心，然后继续睡下去。

四肢仿佛都浸在温水中，他在黑暗的海里轻轻摇荡。当他能看到什么的时候，Simon以为是曙光，但那却是明亮的深粉红色。嘶哑而扭曲的电波声再度响起，以一种枯燥的频率充满不见边际的空间，他发现自己正穿过满地弯折的碟片和破碎的留声机，踩着黄铜花瓣回到书房里去，他所熟悉的人站在其中，于是他觉得那就是尽头了。

“……这算什么，连你都是虚拟出来的吗。”

Colin无声地向他颔首。

“你不是最讨厌这种吗？”

“噢，Mr.Simon。你在做什么梦？”

噪音的节奏逐渐明晰起来，Simon觉得那是他们方才所跳过的舞。既像正在破碎又像被什么噬咬着，咔啦咔啦的声音吞没了整个空间，Colin的眼神含着怜悯却露出微笑，伸出手而毫无靠近的意思；重返现实的时间到了，他的口吻又轻盈又严肃，像讲故事，像一段意味深长的戏谈。

红光组成的墙壁像玻璃碎片一样裂开、脱落，但Colin却在融化。这是最后的邀约了，他从那只尚存的眼里读出，他在空间的震荡中感知到，于是他给出自己的回答。

“我不去。”

裂纹延伸到他脚下的地面上，刺目的爆炸声和失重感一起袭来。

  
Simon被第九声钟鸣牵回了白天。

窗帘间流过一点光，他身上因此有了几个花纹状的亮斑。他醒来的时候正侧躺着，后背还残存着一点温度，身体一动就酸软得发粘，但意识很清醒。他离开卧室去找昨夜的残筵，门内的第一视角是半杯冷茶，向两侧推开的资料十分真切地夹着桌面上的一片空地，墙角的客人还站在原处，谦卑地望着他，发条手柄停留在向他伸出的角度上，就像唱了整晚的人不是它自己一般。

留声机没有哑，黑胶也依旧完好无损地放在那里，他触摸它的时候甚至不小心留下了指纹，Simon把它拿起来擦干净。烤面包的味道弥散开来，他听到门外咖啡机运作结束的鸣响，也许他灵魂的一部分确实留在了OS空间里，但他至少能抓住这曲早晨的交响乐，唯一能锚定他与现实的东西。

“我们的Mr.Simon实在是太过勤奋了。昨夜睡得如何？”

“……一切照旧。”

餐碟被轻轻放在身后，Simon没有回头。“我还是第一次在梦里见到你，”他在陷入怀抱的时候补充道。

“看起来是一场不太愉快的会面？”

“的确。”Simon喃喃道，“但我也是第一次从那里走出来。”

他闭上眼睛来让自己能够更坦诚，但回溯梦境的尝试却失败了，他只能想起额外响了许久的舞曲、腰间的手臂、火药味和亲近混杂的揶揄、吻和爱抚，全是入睡之前的事情。我和噩梦和平相处了一晚上，他在抬起头看着Colin之前自言自语，但我们还要走很远才能离开那里；我们已经得到好消息了，Simon，我们会耐心期待第二步的到来，Colin清醒着的声音也同样低沉而温和，尽管在持续了许久的挣扎面前乐观会显得没什么来由，但这却是恋人为他所熟知的一贯的态度，令他、令彼此安心。

他们已经站在曾经所期盼的未来上，也许天色真的会缓缓转晴。

留声机上金属的光泽柔软而安静地嗡鸣着。清凉的吻授粉似的停在他的额角上，舞厅里满是果酱味的光。

——END——


End file.
